This invention relates to novel 2-((3,5-di-tert-butylphenyl)thio) alkanoic acids and ester derivatives thereof (hereinafter referred to, for convenience, as "alkanoic acids"). This invention also relates to methods and compositions for reducing plasma lipid levels, especially cholesterol and triglycericide levels and, in particular, triglyglyceride levels.
As established by various studies, it is recognized that cholesterol and triglycerides play a major role in the formation of atherosclerotic plaques by accelerating the deposition of blood lipids in the arterial wall. It has been discovered that representative compounds of the group herein disclosed are effective in reducing cholesterol levels, and particularly triglyceride levels in the blood of mammals. These activities make the compounds herein useful as compositions in ameliorating such conditions as atherosclerosis and other clinical entities in which the underlying etiology is associated with lipid imbalance or hyperlipidemia.